


Beautiful Disaster

by emyycolors



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyycolors/pseuds/emyycolors
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 6





	Beautiful Disaster

#

保罗·麦卡特尼眼前的画面正在急速褪色。就像是有人正在飞快地拉低世界的色彩饱和度，当他从控制室抬起头的时候，录音棚里原本暖黄色的顶灯正在迅速往白色过渡，圆圆的贴在黑色天花板上，像几个惨兮兮的小月亮。

他差点看呆，太久没见过的场景让他一时间有点懵，险些把手里的咖啡撒出去。另一只手没拿稳的方糖滚到了地上，他低咒一声放下了杯子。眼前的色彩还在继续褪去，已经从深棕褪至黑色的液体在咖啡杯里漾开几圈波纹，就像一口滚烫的井。

这样的情形保罗曾经历过一次，事出有因，但那个原因他现在却下意识想要否认。因为本不该这样，色彩显现即是永久保质，灵魂伴侣的证明也没有失效一说；更何况，无论他们怎样争吵，毋庸置疑，他仍是爱着约翰·列侬的。

—— 所以只能是因为，约翰快死了。

保罗当即有些慌乱地抓起听筒给家里打电话，没有人接。他咬了咬牙，站起身，使劲眨了眨眼睛，一边努力确定颜色褪了多少，一边抓起背包大步往门外走。他无意识地攥着拳头，无形的笼罩着世界的巨大筛子还在一点一点把他眼中的颜色滤出去，黑色的暗影像海绵里的墨汁一样从他目光所及的每个角落渗了出来。他的背包，消防栓，窗外的行道树，棉花糖车，贴着海报驶过街区的卡车，房顶，广告牌，十二月份干燥的天空，全都无一幸免地被染成了黑白灰。

但不知是否是心理作用，他仍旧能在控制室的墙上被放大的、他与约翰和合影里分辨出一点儿皮肤的颜色。但他不确定。

保罗只觉得手心冒汗。镇定，他想。但他想不明白，自己不就是离家了一个周么那位祖宗又是在唱哪出？

他抓着背包三两步跑下楼，一把推开公司大门冲进正午明晃晃的阳光中。顷刻间周围太过强烈的黑白色对比让他硬生生停下了脚步。眼前的一切色彩几乎都已被全部抽离，所有颜色都浸泡在诅咒般的黑色与灰色里分辨不清，但过路行人们依旧神色如常，仿佛深陷噩梦的唯他一人。

他记起，自己愤然出走的那个下午也是这样的晴天，但当时的阳光是金色的，站在客厅里的约翰也是金色的，他举起套着淡蓝色的、棉质居家衬衣的胳膊，褐色的眼睛闪烁着惶急，微张着薄薄的、淡粉色的嘴唇露出一点儿洁白的牙齿，上前几步想要过来拥抱自己。

保罗牙根快要咬出血来，他暴躁地甩甩脑袋拔腿奔向停车场。无法轻易分辨色彩的焦虑让他差点儿没找着自己的车。

“混帐列侬你给我撑住了，”当他终于坐进驾驶座把钥匙捅进车里时他心说，“不然我误闯红灯了就全赖你。”

#

黑白世界是什么样子，在保罗的印象里早就已经模糊不清。从战火未息的1942到支离破碎的1957，那些年月像裹着利物浦灰蒙蒙的晨雾融进记忆深处，与混浊的默西河水一道奔流向前不复返。

想来也不大可能还会记得。时间过去太久，久到千万种颜色已经被一丝一缕地缝进视网膜，让保罗错觉这个世界仿佛本该这幅绚丽的模样。只有偶尔，在他想起母亲在厨房忙碌时翻飞的裙角、却怎么也想不起那上面的碎花究竟是什么颜色时，他才会恍然记起，原来米色的砖墙青色的苔藓或者七彩的在夜空里闪光的霓虹灯并不是一切开始时的样子。在这些之前还有无声无色的十五个年头。

但此时他的眼睛就像是沙漏，约翰的生命就是那些正在流逝的色彩，而保罗对此毫无办法。他一边猛踩油门一边狠狠拍打着喇叭想要让前方的车别挡道，那人却从车窗伸出胳膊冲他比了个中指。

“FXXK !”保罗一拳砸在方向盘上，该死的当初约翰为什么会鬼迷了心窍喜欢上纽约这破地方？

太阳往西斜了一点儿，原本该是暖黄色的冬日的阳光此刻把前方的路照成惨白一片，看得人眼晕，保罗甩甩脑袋，余光扫过街道旁一闪而过的颜色黯淡的橱窗、遮阳棚和店铺招牌，匆忙中瞥见几棵早早便摆在街边的圣诞树。他惊恐地发现本该是绿色的树冠在他眼里却近乎纯黑。

他轻轻倒吸一口冷气。

保罗喜欢那些颜色。色彩是恩赐，他总这么想，就像是约翰是恩赐一样，尽管那家伙蛮不讲理起来总能把人气个半死。但在更多的时候，就像上一次天气放晴的时候他们去中央公园散步，约翰踢着小石子在他旁边走着，早晨的太阳暖暖的，越过约翰被冻得发红的鼻尖照过来的金色阳光好看极了，保罗顺手帮约翰把帽子的边儿往下拽了拽，继续跟他讲些愚蠢的笑话，然后两人抓住对方的胳膊同时放声大笑了起来。

笑起来的约翰总是更好懂一些，不像他面无表情一言不发时那样让人捉摸不透，保罗总是能看出他的笑容是不是真的开心，亦或是发脾气的前兆，只需要仔细观察那双褐色的眼睛里是不是真的闪着光。但即使可以读懂，保罗也会在某些时候刻意拒绝理解，争吵自然不可避免，可现在他甚至有些想不起他俩这次为何争吵，只记得争吵中的约翰摘下眼镜低下头狠狠揉着眉心，就像他每次因为某个和弦或某句歌词跟保罗较劲儿、到最后气急败坏干脆放弃挣扎时一模一样。但这次绝不是因为创作，一定是更加鸡毛蒜皮的小事，小到保罗甚至都记不清他们争吵的缘由，也因此让他在当时更快地失去了耐心。

但现在这些全都不重要了。保罗攥紧方向盘，手心里全是冷汗。即使是毫无辨色问题的眼睛此时在他脸上也找不出丁点儿血色来。说实在的，他并不真的在意这世界究竟是彩色的还是黑白一片，他只希望约翰能好好活着。毕竟色彩对他的创作来说无足轻重，不可或缺的只是约翰而已。

不过这并不代表它们不重要。在保罗最难忘的记忆里，总少不了汉堡夜空里疯狂闪耀的红色与绿色的霓虹灯，破旧漆黑的电影院里熊熊燃起的火光，巴黎街角咖啡色的唱片店招牌，多特淡粉色的裙摆，埃尔维斯公寓后方绿意盎然的花园，林戈湛蓝色的眼睛，乔治那把琥珀色的西塔琴，甚至是最后一次屋顶演出时他们胡乱套上的花花绿绿的女式大衣。他这辈子都忘不了那些大衣，以及那场让人脚趾头都快被冻掉的演唱会。没谁忘得了那场演唱会。算起来似乎那也是他和约翰最后一次一块儿登台演出，那天早上约翰的鼻子同样被冻得通红，微微勾着嘴角，笑意却已经爬进了眼睛里，看上去英俊极了。只是周围太安静了，没有一个人在尖叫，安静得简直不像是他们的演唱会。真是讽刺，他们花了十年时间想要让观众们安安静静听他们唱歌，而当人们终于意识到这或许是个好主意的时候他们却即将向观众告别。

他还记得有一次约翰跟他说这些颜色毫无意义，什么也证明不了，只会让人觉得折磨。那时他俩正隔着整片大西洋跟对方吵架。这绝非约翰本意，但他就是一定要这么说出来。他总是会故意说些言不由衷的气话，却又偏偏恼人得要命。气头上的约翰说出的话从来做不得数，但保罗还是咬牙切齿地摔断了电话。这自然无济于事，无论他闭上眼深呼吸多少次并告诉自己电话那头的家伙是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，再睁开眼时这世界依然色彩斑斓得像个该死的叛徒，毫不同情地提醒他他依然爱着约翰·列侬。保罗无处可逃，最终只得漂洋过海来纽约拯救自己的人生。

正如现在一样。

既然约翰让他对的世界的感知天翻地覆，那么他绝不愿承受这一切再回到原点，就仿佛这一切真的没有意义似的。

他们的公寓就在下个街区，保罗把车开到了80迈。

#

大门是虚掩着的，约翰就倒在玄关，还穿着保罗离开时他穿着的那件棉质居家衬衣。一把餐刀没入他的腹侧只剩下刀柄在外，身下漫开一大片黑色的血。

#

二十多年前，当眼前色彩尽失的保罗快翻遍利物浦所有他能想到的偏僻角落，最终在酒吧街一条阴暗窄巷里找到奄奄一息的约翰时，倒下的男孩儿脑袋附近也有这样一摊黑色的液体，只有小小一摊，倒映着上空暗沉的天光。眼前只剩下黑白两色的保罗在慌乱中本以为那些只是积水，直到他扶着约翰的脑袋把他抬起来，才发现自己沾了满手满身都是黑色的污迹。

他愣了五秒钟，突然明白了过来，然后猛地浑身剧烈颤抖起来。那一刻除了下意识抱紧怀里不省人事的男孩儿之外他什么都不会做了。

而在此时，二十年后的保罗却依然只能像当年一样跪在地上咬紧牙关死死抱着约翰。保罗牙齿打颤，只能用鼻尖不住地蹭着他的鼻尖，一边手足无措地吻着他一边不断地轻声说：“求求你，求求你约翰……求求你……”

而对方就像二十年前一样毫无反应。

那一天距离茱莉亚的车祸刚刚过去两个星期，而保罗和乔治也已经两个星期没再见过约翰了。他们模糊地知道自己的朋友状况很糟糕，以及他喝了酒，惹了麻烦。但保罗总是认为当时的约翰需要时间。他们俩都需要时间。

他从来学不会教训。

约翰的脑袋抵着他的颈窝，保罗眼前黑得可怕，他甚至忘记了要哭。可不知为什么，他却在此时不断地想起当年第一次见到约翰时的情景。那一瞬间，保罗看到自己目光所及之处，从对方的眼睛，到面颊，到衣服，再到临时搭建的舞台，草坪，以及在繁茂树冠后隐约可见的住宅小楼，各种各样陌生而绚丽的色彩正从原本无边灰暗的世界的四面八方纷至沓来，像是一场肉眼可见的重生，无数与黑白灰迥异的他叫不出名字的颜色飞快地灌满了这个崭新的世界，最后全都汇聚到他的眼前。

太美了，像永恒一样。

他埋头放声大哭了起来。

#

“……我以为……你回来了，就去开门……”

一个虚弱的声音说。

保罗吓了一大跳，慌忙抬起脑袋看着怀里刚刚毫无反应的人。泪水挡住了视线，他顾不上擦，一时间不确定是不是看到约翰皱了皱眉头。但在下一秒，他突然清晰地看到约翰的嘴唇动了动，吃力，却活生生地。

“……但一个疯子捅了我，混蛋……然后你真的回来了，哈……我是不是快死了……”

这一瞬间，保罗突然感到所有的血液仿佛全都回到了自己身上，却又同时失去了全部的力气。他喘着气，眼泪大颗大颗砸在约翰的鼻子上。他想冲他笑，想说你不会死，还想说没错我回来了。可开口时却控制不住地一个劲儿地跟他说：“对不起，对不起……”

约翰直翻白眼，看上去疼得又快要昏死过去：

“……先不说这个……所以你他妈的，究竟要不要送我去医院？”

FIN,


End file.
